Star-Crossed Book4: Pearl
by novice novel writer
Summary: As their two days start off with an argument, Pearl tries to patch things up with Steven. After another fight, Pearl takes desperate actions. Introducing a new fusion. Rainbow Quartz. based on Cfintimidator idea. Disclaimer: I don't writer for Cartoon Network.
1. The Morning

**I Well. Here it is, book 4. It crazy. I thought it would take me all summer. But, luck found a way. Thumbs up to all who read me books. Guests & Users.**

 **While writing this book, I'd listened to violin music.**

 **;D**

 **This** **one goes out;**

 **Insane** **Wise-man-**

 **Who** **taught me that taking your time with writing makes the stories better.**

 **SneaselXRiolu-**

 **Whose criticism on my previous books help me think about how I write, & helping me on future books.**

 **POV: Steven; Scene: Pearl's room**

I had the worst morning of my life. It all started when I started to left Amethyst's room...

I awake, again. I looked at my watch.

"Oh shit." I swore. "I'm 2 hours late to meet Pearl."

I know, it doesn't seem like it a big deal, but cusses me out every time I'm late for something, especially if it involves her.

"Amethyst! I got to go now." I hugged her & got ready to got to meet Pearl. That when I realized I couldn't move. I look down at waist to see Amethyst holding me.

"Please." She whimpered. "Stay for five more minutes."

"I'm sorry but I have to go." My words only made her grip grew tighter.

"Please don't leave!" I looked her in the eyes. Eyes that pleaded with tears for me to stay. I then realized how deeply Amethyst loved me. She worried that if I left, I'd would never love her again. I knew the only way out was the truth. I had to let her. But I had be gentle.

"Amethyst?"

"Yea?"

"I think you're unique. You give my life adventure, fun, & mystery. I think thats awsome." She began blush at this. "And I know you love me." She lean in to kiss me. "But I'm not sure about how I feel exact same. _'_ _Especially now that I'm sober_. _'_ I'm sorry."

Amethyst let go in heartbreak. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Steven, please don't say that. What is about me you don't like? Is my figure? My Hair? My voice?! Because I'd change anything about me, just to please you. You are like my holy grail. Just stay wit-"

I kissed her to stop her from going on.

"If you want me to love you more, then just be happy with who you are. You need to stop being so insecure."

"Thanks, Steven. I needed that."

""It's okay. I got to go now. You take care okay?"

"You got it."

I sat there, recapping I starting listening Pearl talking about her times on Earth. She talk mainly about the arrival & battles they fought. Whenever she talked the battles, she began to blush.

"The way your mother fought was amazing." She sighed. "Her sword skills was even more impressive. I help to wish she was still here."

 _'Me too.'_ I thought to myself. _'So you could just talking about her like this.'_ I saw Pearl face turn from passion into rage.

"It that stupid Greg's fault!" It's alway like this wall of jealous around Pearl the grows at the mention of his name. "If he hadn't got involved, she might still be here!"

"Hey!" I said in protest. "That my dad you're talking about!" I got up and walked off to door of Pearl's room. "I'm done with you. You're alway complaining about my dad & my mom. 'I'm most affected by Rose being gone' this. 'Greg is a slob' that. Talk to me when your done being stupid."

I wished I slam that door of hers.

"Wait!" Pearl say following. "Calm down! Please, Stev-"!

I stop her in her tracks by putting a sword her neck. "Right now, I feel like just stab you in your gem. So, if I was you, give me sometime to cool down. Okay?!"

I walked off.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Forgive me!

**POV: Pearl; Scene: Pearl's room**

I stayed in my room. Crying my eyes out.

"Why did I say that?!" I sobbed. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Now your farther away from Rose's gem.I just was- It was wrong of me to say those thing. I was basically say that- Steven being born was a mistake. No wonder he snapped." I felt like hitting myself." I have to go make things right.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Steven?" I yelled as I searching for him. I finally found on top of the cliff. "Steven!" I ran up to him & gave him a hug from behind.

"You came to talk worst about my family?!" He said, still a little upset.

"Yea, about that. I'm sorry for what I said about your dad. And how I acting while I talked about your mom. Could forgive me."

"Pearl, I...I could. Although I'm reluctant, I'm sorry for threatening you with a sword. That was taking it too far. You forgive?"

It warmed my heart to see Steven smile again.

"I could never stay mad at you." I said, nuzzling my cheek against his.

"S-stop i-it!" He said giggling. "You know that makes feel uncomfortable."

"Yea, but I know you want closer to you."

"If you say so."

I was a little disappointed at his response. I focused on the sunset over the ocean. I laid my head on Steven's chest. At first, he was surprised, but let me be.

"It beautiful scene. Make you that everything is precious. Life & the experiences that it gives you."

I began to tear up. "I miss her, Steven. The way she told me thing that only we knew. Her voice, sweeter than honey. She was the best, kindest, strongest gem in the universe."

One tear fell out of my eye. "Greg is lucky. I just wish I could have been with her.[voice breaking] I guess I was way too ugly, & immature."

I was now crying into Steven's chest. Steven embraced me in a hug.

"Now don't say that. I think your pretty. You're one pf the smartest people I know. Maybe thought that too. And just that fell for dad. We can't control who we love, but we make the effort to try & find it, & enjoy it while we can."

"Wow, Steven." I sniffled. "That was deep. I really needed that. You know just how to cheer me up. Thanks."

"It all in the day's work for; STEVEN UNIVERSE[imitating echo]verse...verse...verse!"

"Oh my gosh, you such a goof." I looked up at him. His face smiling was fixed on me. I started to notice a little bit of Rose in Steven.

"Kiss me! I said plugging my mouth on to his. At first, he fought it, but gradually just let it happened.


	3. Rainbow Quartz

**POV: Steven/Pearl;** **Scene: cliff**

 **Start off with a new fusion. Description:Rainbow Quartz is taller than Opal.**

 **But smaller than Alexandrite.**

 **The skin was colored light pink.**

 **It wore light pink boots with leggings that were half pink and half white.**

 **It also wore the same ribbon as Pearl's on its lower chest. But it was colored white.**

 **The fusion had the same sleeveless top as Pearl's. But the star in the middle was larger.**

 **The top was colored light pink, while the star was colored white. It only had two arms and four eyes, top:Pearl's, bottom:Stevens. The irises in its eyes were colored light pink.**

 **It had the same nose as Pearl's, but it was a celestial nose, and it wasn't as pointy. It also had nostrils, a trait borrowed from Steven.**

 **Pearl's Gem was on it's forehead, while Steven's Gem was on its stomach.**

 **The top of its hair was the same as Pearl's, but it had hair curls similar to Rose Quartz's that extended down to its shoulders.**

 **Request by Cfintimidator.**

"What… what happened?" I looked at myself. It's seemed like every was shrink. My skin was a different shade.

"Pearl?"

"Steven?"

"[unison] We're a fusion."

"It feels nice. I feel complete with you Steven."

"It feels like that time Connie-Connie!"

I start to unravel.

"Steven, just stay focused on me."

We started to stabilize.

"I'm sorry. It just that, I'm still trying to get over what Connie did. She had-."

"-Kissed Peedee."

"How did you know?"

"When we're fused, I can access your most recent memories. I'm s little embarrassed to see what you did last night. You should be ashamed. Doing stuff like that."

"I only have a vague memory of last night. Please tell me, what happened?"

"It's better if you don't know." I see Pearl's psyche what blushing.

"I hate it that no one will me what happened."

"Trust me. It's better if you don't know."

"Pearl, tell me. Or I'm separating."

"Okay. Here it is..." she took a deep breath. "...You-were-about-five-seconds-from-have-sex-with-Amethyst. There!"

She spoke at the speed of lighting, but I the understanding the gist of what was saying.

"I did What?! Amethyst came on to me?!"

"Actually, you came on to her." Pearl hesitatingly said.

"I need you sit down." I was in shock.

"I can't believe I did that."

"It okay. I still love you. Plus, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Pearl."

"Your welcome, Rose."

"Rose?"

"I-I-I-I-I mean Steven."

/

Finally. I closer to Rose's gem. I'm couldn't be happier. My heart is go light-speed.

"Steven?"

"Yea?"

"Let's never separate."

"What?!"

"We can be just like Garnet. Think about it. If we stay fused, you can live longer."

"Pearl...No." My heart crashed.

"Please. This is my only chance to be closer Rose."

"Is that all you care about? Being with Rose?! Have you thought about how feel about this?"

We started to unravel.

"Steven?!" I don't care.'

We separated.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **Remember, Any idea, comments about the past, & future stories. Let me know through Review, or Private Message(PM).**


	4. Forget you!

**POV: Steven; Scene: Pearl's room**

"What… what happened?" Pearl said looking dumb-founded.

"You fainted when we separated

"What happened was you blew it your chance of my respect. Forget you!"

Stormed off towards the tallest waterfall pillar.

"Steven! Wait! I'm sorry. Please!"

"'Sorry'?! Stranger, 'Sorry' doesn't. cut it."

"Steven, It's me! Pearl."

"I'm sorry. But the only Pearl I know is a person who wouldn't use me & your disrespect me." Right then & there Pearl collapse as she sobbed.

The words she said for 1.5 hours were... "I'm sorry." I ignored the her pleas for forgiveness. I put my mp3 in my ears & drift off the sleep

 **3 hours Later...**

I felt something holding me, tightly.

"I'm sorry." I heard, whispering in my ear, Pearl. I tried to shake her off. But the more I struggled, the tighter she got.

"Let! Go!"

"I'm sorry Steven. This the only way I can be with Rose."

That when I saw holo-Pearl. She held something in her a hand. It was Pearl's lance.

 _"Do wish to engage in combat?"_ It said.

"Yes." Pearl said. "Level 9."

"Pearl...You're not about kill me? Are you?"

She turn me towards her, & placed my face in her chest.

"I don't want you see it happened. That would be torture"

"No! I refuse to let it happened! You hear me?! REFUSE!" I summoned my bubble to get Pearl off me.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Please Don't Hate My Love For You

**POV: Pearl; Scene: Pearl's room**

As I fell off the pillar ,on my mind was two things;

 _'I have I done?'_

 _'Steven is never going to forgive me. I have to do something. I can't let this happen.'_

As soon as I landed. I ran back up the pillar.

"Please don't do it. "

After 5 minutes of running, I finally got to the top of the pillar. I was shocked to see Steven slash the hologram, perfectly down the middle.

 _'His sword skills are even better than Rose's.'_ Ithought blushing. His shirt was ripped to shreds. Exposing his muscular upper

 _'If only gone a little lower.'_ I shake the thought out of my head.

"I know it's your fault. Even though you're a hologram, I forgive you. I hated have to do that to anything or anyone."

 _'His kindness is just too much.'_ I couldn't help myself. I lugged myself at Steven,& pushed him to the ground.

"Pearl, get your ass off m-!" I stopped his sentence with a kiss.

He did his best to get me off, but gradually he got into it.

I stopped to say, "Please forgive for almost making the worst mistake of my life."

He looked at me, then push me to the ground. Now he was on top of me.

Then He smiled. "I can't stay mad at you."

Then he kissed me.

 **End of book 4**

 **Give about a month to come up with a shout out list (late August 2015).**

 **;** **D**


	6. Shout Out 3

**Shout Out to new readers;**

 **Oliblu,**

 **Cfintimidator,**

 **gildejuan,**

 **froggiekirby13,**

 **Primus1661,**

 **Ximnipot69,**

 **TheJokerMan95,**

 **Thank for choosing my stories.**

 **Shout Out to old readers;**

 **Insane Wise-man,**

 **khazarulaizzat,**

 **Dalekz universe,**

 **AnotherWhovian11,**

 **her friend TwisterLibstax,**

 **SneaselXRiolu,**

 **spiderwilliam13,**

 **Storyteller54,**

 **Anime Alphalover,**

 **Gorath089,**

 **MegaEpicFanGirl,**

 **aguardian51,**

 **Lightningbluestar,**

 **Mindscape-v2903,**

 **ar1992,**

 **Gracekim1,**

 **Thank for being faithful in me.**

 **Don't forget to check the poll on my page.**

 **xx／l、**

 **（ﾟ､ ｡ ７**

 **xl、 ヽ**

 **xじしf,)ノ**


End file.
